Odd Fate
by EternusX229
Summary: When two road cross on odd fates and the exact opposites are met, what will happen to the two ordinary lives that have clashed?
1. New Beginning

It had been a new start. A fresh kick of life, fresh air, freedom and liberation all weld up deep within. It had almost been too perfect at first but now it was certain to be a brand new taste of everything.

A new beginning, a new introduction, and of course a new lifestyle.

Moving from one city to the next is a big move but you don't really realize how big it is until you step off that train. The way people around you suffocate you with those looks, the glares and the snarls of foreign invasion. No matter if you're from the same country or not, foreign is foreign.

Once they realize their invasion is a here to say, they try to coat you into missing what used to be, but it's not gonna be like that. It's a new start, no matter what they say.

Same country, only a few miles out from what used to be home and still the language, the culture and the food is different. Everything is foreign to the plague as it is to the host.

It's a matter of getting used to the madness but the amount of excitement courses through our veins like a predicted fire. Curiosity and adventurous thoughts cross us all.

"Unpack." The bag was thrown in front of me like a bowl of food to a stray dog. I resist the urge to roll my eyes but instead close them and take a deep breath. _Maybe some things never change._

Every teenager tries not to stray from the path of righteousness but it's bound to happen, it's life. We can't change that. So as darkness clouds this new home ground I've come to step on, I immediately make way for the window and hope by god that a way to escape a painful fall is present.

As the sound of shoes meet clean cut grass and the cold air around me engulfs my thin body I make way for the streets of Kyoto.

Lights illuminating what could be dark streets and chatter from late night bars fill the night sky like some kind of choir. Adjusting the beanie that sits atop my head, I walk around aimlessly, observing everything, everyone, anyone and anything like a wolf.

The thrill of feeling the joy of liberation runs through you almost exhilarating. A carton in hand and soon a white coated stick fit perfectly where they always have in between my lips. Lighter in the other ready to ignite the simple cancer stick and off go my lungs inhaling the poisonous smoke like a leech to blood.

"Hey, don't you think you're a little too young for a cigarette, boy?" The voice booming with arrogance coming from in front the many wonder lit bars.

There's always a pest among freedom.

I chuckled as I took a quick glance and a quick pull. "We're the same age pal." I said with confidence and fluidity.

Shuffling was heard and I took a step back. What was I thinking? There's no such thing as peace and tranquility at night. The night is home to many tainted and brave souls. "That don't mean you can smoke."

My cigarette flung out of my hand and onto the pavement a few feet from me. No one had heard the bustling or light argument but I could most definitely hear my cigarette scream out in pain as shoe came crashing down it. "All the more reason you can't smoke."

Hands in pockets, white undershirt and blazer covering what seemed to be a muscular torso. Slacks matching the color of the blazer and nice looking shoes. This guy was dressed like Yakuza, expensive clothes here and there. A sudden terror intruded whatever thoughts of serenity had overflown me.

Only Yakuza dressed like that from what I had heard. Surely, only Yakuza were amazingly untouched by tragedy for his face looked like if it was chiseled out of an elegant statue.

The thoughts of trouble and the many compliments flew out my head and the bigger picture became clearer.

My only cigarette had been taken out of my hand and forced to meet his foot. The anger grew deep and unnecessarily big.

"You'll learn to thank me." The brunette yakuza said as he walked off.

Staying there planted to the ground I stood until the man's back retreated into nothingness, into the distance of their roads.

Surely, every beginning comes anew and every path contains truly remarkable treasure but this road had already been tainted by fate.

* * *

**This is something I just threw together. Let me know what you thought, if it was good or bad. Maybe I might continue you it or not. **

**Also for those that follow my Everguard series, I promise you one there will be an update soon. I'm trying my best to get all these ideas onto paper and I'm definitely thinking of you guys.  
**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. Might even make it a story. Much love.  
**


	2. Unexpected Reunion

The daylight pouring into my room, waking me from calm sleep, I cursed between gritted teeth. Too early comes the morning bird to wake me from sleep. "Wake up. You have school." The door thrown wide open, resounding in the quiet vicinity that had slowly become my sanctuary. Disturbed.

Truly no matter where you go, the scenery, the air, and the food change but those that follow you don't.

I make leave to a place called school. Eyes greeting me rather than simple introductions, whispers surround me and groups gather to witness fresh meat. Little do they know that coming from a big city can surely alter ones personality, nonetheless, their behavior. I smirked and kept on straight.

"We have a new student today. I want you to treat him with respect as he will to you." The teacher went on smiling. Her lipstick coloring her lips with the life that they once had, hair slightly grey, obvious she hid from the world much of her insecurities. Her dull tired eyes meet mine and I turn to the class that I have now come to be "part" of.

Surely everyone's eyes stare at me, some with excitement for a future fellow friend, others with desire and joy, and the other few in annoyance. "My name is Fuji Syuusuke, nice to meet you." I bowed in what they called a polite gesture and headed for the beautiful empty chair by the window.

"Tezuka-kun will be more than welcome to show you around Fuji-kun, won't you Tezuka-kun?" The teacher said again with that horrid fake smile. I didn't wait for a response nor did I care.

I tuned the world out and continued with the wonders of the world that painted itself before me as I gazed out the window. There were many beautiful things about this place. Kyoto was everything I wanted. Every quiet escape, every beautiful thing about it brought joy to me. The nature of it unlike any city environment, the tradition as old of that of a samurai. Much life and tranquility enveloped in this small place, almost seemed unreal for a guy like me; filled with destructive thoughts, desires that many deem to be inhumane, parties, disobeying laws, more to my nature and more of city folk.

"Fuji-kun, ka?" The terror that woke me from my slight jet lagged mind last night arose from me once more as the voice made itself present beside me. One glance and I looked away, hoping that by god my fear didn't show. "What turn of events."

"Why are you here?" Voice cold and uncaring not quite to how I felt. Usually, people tied with yakuza never strayed far from home or their ties to their secret societies so why would they danger a soon to be heir with the strain of "proper" education?

Lowering my head to erase any future recollection of the man, student that stood before me, I could sense his arrogance, the same as before. "Isn't that a rhetorical question?" Lips curving upward and soon the sly smile faded to a more serious facade. "I'm your personal tour guide." Ah so this was, Tezuka.

I scoffed at him. "I will need no such thing. I'm fine if you leave me by myself."

His hand, larger than usual teens at our age, lay flat on my desk as if to claim it. "I figured as much from last night's encounter. You seem to be one that only follows basic Instinct. You've just arrived last night, right?"

Just his voice and confidence was enough to induce a headache inside. I said nothing and continued looking at the clouds overhead. The sooner he left the better. The less attention drawn was enough. "If you need a hand, I'll be around." With that, he strayed off. I didn't need help from people like him; I've always dealt by my own. As I took a glance toward the back that was his confident filled persona I looked away, it was safe to say that this should be our last encounter.


	3. Nothing Divine

Whispers of many grouped around. A single word has never met other's ears from my lips and yet the rumors had already begun. "Delinquent." "Gang member" And my personal favorite, "Womanizer." Perhaps that last one may contain some truth. Wherever gone I've always had many girls surround me to suffocation. Not to my demand, just cause they thought it best; pleasant. Due to the quantity of girls I'd meet from day to day, I've come to find the only way to deal with them is by flirting and leaving them empty handed. It was cold, colder than my usual demeanor but something I had become accustom to.

An unintentional habit.

A foreign shoulder to shoulder greeting, rather, a rude meeting. "Oh look, the newly transfer student. You think you can walk the halls like they're yours?" Tall and lean was the blonde haired third year that spat out with disdain.

So it had started.

Surprising to think no one ever rumored trouble maker. A smirk playing across my lips, "How about you watch where you're going?" The third year's face grew sour and I awaited the rude introduction to who I really was, to what I have grown to be.

"What'd ya say?" His feet playing into a position I knew oh so well. I danced this type of music all the time. Balled up fist attempting to collide with my chin, a simple movement and I danced right to throw my greeting to the fellows stomach. People now gathering around to see what the new transfer student was capable of; gasping and rooting was heard all around like a stadium. A sound I was so fond of; almost nostalgic.

Simply taking a step back as the third year held himself, face red in embarrassment and anger. I merely shrugged and smirked. "What's going on here?" A booming voice coming from behind the swarm of people.

The voice bringing fear and hesitation to me, realization taking into place that it came from none other than the real gang member himself. Without a word, I decided to make for my escape only to be roughly grabbed by those damn big hands. An angry look painting his untainted face.

Perhaps these were his accomplices.

Whatever the reason I once again became angry with the simple matter of his hands on me. Shoving him off to walk away but failing to find that sweet escape. "What the hell is your problem?! Let me go. " Face turning sour once again, the fear crept up my spine.

Slightly opened lips, preparing for a scolding as if I retracted back to my youthful days. His hands letting me go making me hesitate in a way unknown to my own usual ways.

He tended the poor bastard who was lay holding his stomach.

Disgust.

Sighing and indulging myself to another square that lay between fingers, the sky concealing everything that was life. It dawned on me how something so simple could glow so heavenly, away from people much like myself, away from crime and hate. I frowned and let my lids take over my own sky.

In the far distance the school bell was heard...

I dreamt of a world where I can coincide with kind natured people, without the need to be alert and without the need of hate. But every time I turned and turned on that concrete floor of what was the rooftop, I would see him. He would ruin my sanctuary, my haven. His eyes always on me, always observing, like a hawk on a prey.

I was never one with fear, I was never one to cower down from it but something about that stern look that made me think and feel otherwise. It wasn't fear and it wasn't hate, but frustration.

As I turned one more time on that godforsaken rooftop the intensity of those eyes I tried to so very hard to escape began to grow more and more. No more havens and sanctuaries were seen behind those glorious lids of mine, instead there was nothing left, nothing divine.

Sitting rapidly fast, a chill overtook my frail body. The sky no longer blue but orange was shown over me as the sun began to take it's leave. I tried so very hard to recollect some of my recent memories to come up with a time and a place. How did this scenery come to place?

"Missing classes on your first day?" Frustration and anger once again began to take its seat within me. "I really wonder how someone like you even made it this far?"

To turn to look behind felt like such a burden but to not was to cower down. So I followed my instincts and turned to face the bastard that was part of the most dangerous groups of all of japan, I sucked in that disgusting fear that I was so foreign with and faced the real monster with hate.


End file.
